


What You Left Behind

by LotharWinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), ftm/AFAB character, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Winter Soldier assassinated his Father, Aiden, a low level SHIELD agent, finds himself in the middle of harboring an intergalactic fugitive and a battle in D.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverstardome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstardome/gifts).



> Follows some elemets of CA:TWS. implied that GOTG happened slightly before (which I know is not the case) I wrote this first chapter for my best friend and recently found it in my Fanfic folder. The Russian in this chapter may be wrong so please forgive me, I used Google translate. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel charaters, GOTG or CA:TWS movies. I only own the two OC's.

For years in mild therapy sessions he had been told his savior didn’t exist. That no one had a silver arm and that his father had died serving SHIELD valiantly.

He continued to tell the designated SHIELD therapist how that man had holstered his gun and held him close to his chest.   His twenty first birthday had just passed and, after six tries, he passed through SHIELD academy far away from his little New England town.  His best and only friend had moved into his apartment in order to keep an eye on him.

“Aiden.”  He turned back to the therapist who sighed at the young man’s neutral expression. “You created this man to deal with your father’s passing. You were seven years old and under duress.”

“Melinda,” His voice had deepened over the last couple of months. _Thank you SHIELD medical._ “I felt his breath on my cheek.” He paused as he looked out the window, “I could see some of the void look in his eyes fade as he looked at me.”

The blonde woman sighed heavily as she rested her stylus on her SHIELD tablet. “What else?” 

Aiden kept his gaze on the construction crew outside. It had been months since Loki’s Chitauri invasion and many people were still having a hard time dealing with the existence of other life forms. Of there actually being life in space. He managed to hide his knowing smirk. Melinda had thought he couldn’t keep a secret but he knew of Ronan the Accuser. The Kree was in their apartment right now and Heather was helping him regain his strength.  His blue skin had started to heal from a battle he refused to talk about.

“His hair was long,” Aiden had reoriented his expression back to a neutral façade, “Brown. It covered his eyes most of the time.”  He touched the black leather seat he’d refused to sit in, “His arm was warm and he smelled like gunpowder.”

“Did he say anything to you?” Melinda started to type a new entry into his SHIELD file. This was a new line of questioning for her and he didn’t like it. They had _never_ talked about this man like existed before.

“No, he didn’t.” it was a lie and he almost applauded himself for not showing his discomfort. “I remember feeling safe in his arms as he carried me away from the car.” 

It had taken him a while to understand the low whisper the man had left him with before he disappeared as quickly as he came. _“остаться и забыть меня”_

It had taken him years to figure out what it meant.

_“Stay and forget me.”_

SHIELD had shown up five minutes later with several SUVs and had taken him to a medical facility. Several of the new agents had felt sorry for him and allowed him to play around with the horn and lights. Only the man who had issued the order to find him knew his entire background.  Director Fury had poured over Michael’s SHIELD missions and medical records. Michael hadn’t remarried after his wife’s death due to childbirth.  He had doted on his child when he could in public even though they both knew he despised the boy in private for something that wasn’t his fault.

“How is Heather?” Melinda kept her eyes on her patient once he sat down in the leather chair. “Is she still with SHIELD medical?”

Aiden nodded, “She is going with me to my appointments.”  She had learned that he was refusing treatment for his wounds relating to the invasion. Stark and Banner had poured over his medical records at Fury’s constant behest. Aiden hadn’t seen the man in thirteen years but always felt his presence in nearly every aspect of his life since their meeting. He’d had the best medical and the best SHIELD operatives to raise him.   His left hand would never function at a hundred percent again nor would his left leg. Stark had made several prosthetics for him that were helping a great deal.  He could hold and shoot a 9mm pistol which was all SHIELD apparently needed. He was still getting used to walking with the new portions of calf and foot.

“Will you talk to me about what happened with agent Coulson?” He had never been so glad for the end of their required weekly session in his life. 

“I’ll see you next Tuesday Melinda.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of the last chapter but I decided to break it up into a second chapter based on the POV change.
> 
> disclaimer: see previous chapter notes

I sighed loudly as the bag of medical supplies and groceries dropped to the small kitchen table with a dull thud. “Shit’s here.”

“Was it that bad?” I smiled as I reentered the kitchen. I’d always locked the door after coming back from SHIELD. I continued to glance around the room for hidden cameras and bugs. “I swept for them already.”

I nodded and handed her some wipes and clean bandages. “She asked about him.”  I slowly started to unpack the grocery bags. I hadn't held anything back about the man from my past. “As if she believed he existed.” I kept my eyes glued to the carton of milk and box of eggs I’d put on the top shelf of the fridge. “and she asked about Coulson.”

“I’m so sorry.” I hadn’t entirely told her what had happened. I was assigned to help Phil Coulson in whatever his mission entailed as part of my SHIELD training but I’d let my guard down near our Asgardian prisoner. I’d fallen for the Trickster’s lies and Phil had paid the price.

“How’s Ronan?” I needed to change the subject. Thinking about Phil and Loki made me nauseous. “and I promise I haven’t told Melinda about him.”

Heather smiled as she handed me the salad mix and orange juice to put alongside the milk. “He’s doing better.” I could hear a slight snoring from the man in the other room. “His skin is mostly blue now and he has less scarring that I originally thought.”

“Has he told you what happened to him?”  I chuckled as she almost scolded me for drinking straight from a two liter gallon of Pepsi I’d snuck in.

“He had an Infinity stone.” I capped the bottle and watched as she closed the fridge door I’d neglected to. “He was going to destroy a planet named Xandar.”

“I hacked SHIELD’s notes after the attack and they only have Infinity Stone listed as a 084.”   I frowned as I shoved the reusable bags into one of the drawers next to the sink. “An object of unknown origin. And that was two weeks ago.”

“you’re still hacked into SHIELD?” She frowned as she grabbed the other bag of supplies off the table and headed toward her bedroom. I tried not to question her about Ronan’s new sleeping arrangement.  I knew she had feelings for the man… alien man… but I still wasn’t okay with him. 

“Yes.” I left my reasoning in the air between us. I wanted to find anything I could on my mystery rescuer and Ronan.  I could access SHIELD data up to level 9 even though I’m a level 2 agent.  “Do you need me to help you with anything?”

“No, Thank you for picking these up on such short notice with the new code.” She’d sent a text message during my session with her requests. She’d merely substituted supply words with common items we’d designated.

“I’m going to go back to work.” I glanced down at the large man tucked under brown covers. “I’ll be in D.C. and it might be a few days before you see me again.”

Heather nodded as I slipped my shoulder holsters into place. “Stay safe.”


End file.
